


Tosh's pretty boy

by crazycatt71



Series: Mistress Tosh/Pet Owen [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Pony Play, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh plays with her pretty boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tosh's pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun.

"Owen, stand still." Tosh ordered, as she tried to buckle a harness across his chest.

"Sorry, Mistress." Owen said, trying not to fidget.

His whole body trembled as Tosh ran her hands down his back to his ass. He moaned as she slid two of her fingers in his ass and began to stretch him.  Tosh reached around and grabbed his cock, stroking it as she worked her fingers in and out of him until Owen was rolling his hips in time to her strokes.  She snapped a cock ring around the base of his cock, then carefully eased a butt plug  with a horse tail attached in his ass. Owen wiggled his ass, trying to adjust the plug.

"Stand still." Tosh ordered again, pinching his ass.

Owen squeaked, but stopped moving.  Tosh slipped his bridle over his head and buckled it.   The straps of the bridle went across his nose, over his cheeks and behind his head. Another could be attached to run under his jaw to keep it shut, but Tosh wasn't going to make him take a bit so she left it off. She turned Owen so he could see his profile in the full length mirror. Owen stood up strait, his head held high, his tail proudly sticking up behind him, his cock, standing proudly out in front.

"My pretty boy." she purred as she rubbed his neck.

Owen stuck his tail under her skirt and wiggled his hips so it tickled her ass.

"Quit, you." Tosh said, with a giggle.

He head butted her shoulder, then mouthed on her neck. Tosh gave him a playful slap on the ass, he snorted in her ear.

"Ooooo, you're full of piss and vinegar, aren't you. " she said, picking up her riding crop, " I just might have to chase you around the track, let you burn some of that energy off."

Owen nickered in her ear, his breath tickling, and rubbed against her.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his cock," We don't want to be late."

Owen happily followed along behind her as they headed down to the track to meet Kathy, one of Tosh's best friends, to watch the pony races. Owen looked around at some of the other ponies as they were lead around by their owners, proud of the fact his Mistress didn't use a lead, Tosh preferred to lead him by his cock, Owen just enjoyed that he always had physical contact with his Mistress.

Toshiko." Kathy cried, waving them over to where she stood by the rail, watching some of the ponies warm up before the races. The two women hugged. Owen bumped Kathy's shoulder with his head. He adored Miss Kathy almost as much as he did his Mistress. Kathy was a tall, well built woman with blond hair and bright blue eyes. She laughed and caressed Owen's cheek.

"Hello, pretty boy." she greeted him.

Owen nuzzled her neck, then kissed his way down the front of her low cut top, so he could suck on her breasts. Kathy giggled and placed a piece of candy on her chest, letting it slide down her cleavage. Owen scooped it out with his tongue.

"Kathy, you spoil him." Tosh scolded playfully.

"You better stop before I get in trouble with your Mistress." Kathy told Owen, squeezing his ass.

Owen he butted her shoulder and rubbed against her.

"Tosh, you really shouldn't neglect him so much,  " Kathy said with a grin, " poor baby is just starved for some loving."

Owen rested his head on her shoulder and gave Tosh his best sad eyes. 

"Poor baby is a greedy thing, who's trying to con more treats out of you." Tosh said with a laugh.

Owen snorted. Realizing he wasn't going to get any more treats, he moved back to Tosh's side.  Tosh turned to the quiet young man standing beside Kathy.

"Andy, you've got your tail." Tosh said, reaching out to pet him.

Andy was Kathy's gelding. His balls were covered to show he had been "castrated". He had been terribly skittish and Kathy hadn't been able to take him out, but she had worked with him until he was ok, earning his tail. He smiled and rubbed his face against Tosh's palm. Owen was found of Andy, in privete, the young man was enjoyable company, he just hadn't been able to handle being out in public, until now. He bumped his shoulder with Andy's, leaning close, so his mouth was close to Andy's ear.

"Congratulations." he whispered.

Andy nodded and pushed Owen back with his shoulder. They scrabbled, pushing playfully at each other, Owen pinned Andy against the rail of the track and nipped his neck, then stepped back. As a stallion, he had the right to dominate Andy, but he would never do anything the other man didn't want. Andy head butted Owen in the stomach, Owen grabbed him around the neck and tickled him until he squealed.

"Boys, play nice." Tosh said.

Owen let go of Andy and stepped up behind her, blowing on her neck and nibbling on her ear.  She giggled and shove him back.

"Let's burn off some of that energy." she told him, " Go on , move."

She flicked the tip of her riding crop against his ass. Owen squealed at the sting and trotted forward.

"Faster." Tosh told him, hitting him again.

He picked up the pace. Tosh occasionally flicked the crop to keep him moving as they headed to their box.

"That's my good boy." Tosh told him, rubbing his neck when they had reached their box. Tosh and Kathy settled in to comfortable chairs while Owen and Andy knelt on the floor beside them.

"OOhhh, look, Caesar's in the first race." Kath said, reading the program.

Caesar was a track favorite that won every race he was entered in. The crowd cheered as he was led out on to the track. He was almost seven feet tall and everything on him was long, his arms, legs, body, and cock. His skin was so black it had a blue sheen to it.

"You can buy a ride on him or pay a stud fee. " Kathy said, her voice a little ragged. "The ride is incredible."

"You've ridden him?" Tosh asked.

"OH, Yeah," Kathy purred, "Several times. That amazing stud made me come three times during one ride."

Tosh looked impressed. Owen snorted. Kathy looked at him and grinned.

"Not too impressed, Owen?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"You should pay the stud fee," Kathy told Tosh, " let Owen see just how impressive Caesar can be."

Tosh looked at Owen, a lear on her face.

"I just might do that, " she said, " I think I'd like to see that black beauty sliding in and out of of your pale ass."

Owen snorted again, refusing to show how much the idea thrilled him. The race started and Caesar won easily. The loser of the race was led to where Caesar's grooms were rubbing him down. It was tradition to offer the loser to the winner. He dropped to his knees and offered his ass , but Caesar shook his head and pulled him back up on his feet, nipping his neck before he gently pushed him away.

"He's the only stallion who won't mount a loser." Kathy said.

Owen's respect for the man went up. There was no need to humiliate someone who was already down. After several more races, an intermission was called.

"Come here." Tosh told Owen, pointing in front of her.

Owen knelt, facing her. Tosh straddled him, lowering herself on his cock and began to ride him. Owen held on to her ass, his face pressed between her breast to muffle his grunts every time his tail plug hit his prostate. Tosh threw her head back, with a cry, then leaned forward and bit Owen's ear, making him squeal. She stopped moving, then laid back, pulling Owen with her.

"Fast and hard." she commanded, flicking her crop on his ass.

Owen drove in to her, flicks of the crop spurring him on. Tosh cried out her pleasure several times before she pushed on Owen's shoulder.

"Off. " she commanded.

 Owen slid out of her and rested on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath. Tosh sat back in her chair.

"Would you like a ride?" she offered Kathy.

"No thanks." Kathy replied.

Tosh looked over at her, Andy sat between her legs, his head on her thigh, his nose just peeking out from under her skirt.  Owen sprawled on his belly at Tosh's feet, his head cradled on his arms, occasionally grunting when Tosh nudged the base of his tail with her foot. He stayed that way until the races were over, then stood up and stretched.  Tosh hugged Kathy good bye, then grabbed Owen's cock and led him to the stables. after a brief conversation with a groom, she led him into an open box stall. Owen shivered with anticipation when Caesar was led in.  Tosh stepped up to him and unsnapped the lead from his bridle.

"We won't need that, will we handsome." she said, stroking his cheek.

He turned his head and sucked on her fingers.

"Do me a favor and take your time." Tosh told him, stepping back.

Caesar stepped behind Owen and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him against his chest. Owen felt tremors roll through his body as Caesar nuzzled his neck and blew in his ear. He moaned when he felt Caesar's cock rub on the cheeks of his ass and he pushed back, enjoying the contact. Caesar continues to stroke and tease until Owen couldn't stand any more and dropped to his knees, offering his ass. He almost screamed when the big man knelt behind him and eased his tail plug out of him. A squeak turned in to a loud moan as Caesar slowly pushed his cock in to him, stopping frequently to let Owen adjust and to please Tosh, who stood beside them, panting as she watched.  Owen's brain was exploding with conflicting signals as Caesar began to slowly slide in and out of him. It was wonderful, being so full, but horrible because he couldn't come. Caesar pulled Tosh closer and slid his hand under her skirt. Owen heard her gasp as two of his thick fingers slid inside her. she fucker his fingers, her movements becoming more frantic until she went perfectly still with a cry. She kissed Caesar, then reached down and undid his cock ring.

"When your ready, do the same for him." she whispered.

Caesar grabbed Owen's hips and began to pound in to him, making sure each thrust hit his prostate. Owen was a trembling, sobbing mess when Caesar undid his cock ring. He screamed as he came, his whole body twitching violently. He must of blacked out, because when he became conscious of his surroundings again, he could feel cum leaking out of his ass and a hand stroking his hip. Caesar smiled at him and slowly stood up, stretching.  He went over to where Tosh sat on a straw bale and took her hand.

"Thank you, little Miss." he said, kissing her hand before he let his groom lead him out of the stall.

Owen had decided that the spot on floor where he was laying was the most wonderful place in the world and he was never going to leave it. He sprawled in a boneless heap, not even moving as a groom cleaned him up and put his tail in.

Tosh let him rest for awhile, enjoying just watching him.

"Hey, you lazy thing, " she called, after awhile, "are you awake?"

Owen lifted his head and looked at her, half asleep. Tosh laughed and patted her thigh.

"Come here, you." she called.

Owen crawled over and put his head in her lap. He hummed as she stoked his back. Tosh nudged the base of his tail and his head came up. She did it again and his cock began stir. She reached down and grabbed his cock, gently squeezing and stroking until he was hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as she lay back, pulling him down with her. Owen slid into her, moving slowly as he kissed and sucked on her neck. Tosh ran her hands along his back as she kissed on his shoulder, arching her back to meet his thrusts as he began to move faster and faster, until both of them were panting with the effort to reach the end. Tosh moaned into Owen's shoulder, then went limp under him. He thrust as deep as he could into her, as he came, collapsing on top of her as soon as he was done.

"My pretty boy." Tosh cooed softly as she stroked his back.

 


End file.
